


Bugfuck Crazy (In Love With You)

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Animal Transformation, Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Bugs & Insects, Community: cap_ironman, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Overstimulation, POV Steve Rogers, Porn Logic, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Stony Bingo, Xeno, mutual dubcon, stevepillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: It's the Avengers' first mission in a long time. Everything is familiar but awkward, but Steve is sure they'll find their groove.And then Tony is turned into a giant bug.Things get a little out of hand after that.





	Bugfuck Crazy (In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this great, very NSFW drawing: http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/140133091035/i-saw-this-on-twitter-so-some-nsfw-captain and by the 'didn't mean to hurt you' square in my Stony bingo card.
> 
> Thanks to the Stony Discords, to wynnesome for betaing and inspiring puns, and to Lau and Fu for betaing as well.
> 
> There's some explanation of the consent issues in the end notes.

It would have been easy to think that after dying, being sent to a different dimension and coming back to life, he would have had forgotten some things. But looking at the back of Tony’s armor and the way the light of the Quinjet bounced off the gleaming metal, it was as if nothing had changed since those first few years at the Mansion where Steve had been lost and grasping at anything and anybody to feel alive. Because there it was - the same nostalgic mix of belonging, heat and yearning that warmed his chest and twisted his stomach every time he looked at Tony or heard his voice.

It was a part of who Steve was, by now. He was Steve Rogers - Captain America, leader of the Avengers and hopelessly in love with Tony Stark. He shook his head. It wasn’t good to focus on it - it led to distraction. He had trained himself to treat it as background noise, so he turned his attention to the uneven edges of the new team. Clint was resting against the wall, still sullen; Carol and Thor talked about strategy or, in more specific terms, best ways to punch aliens; Wanda was staring out the window with a faraway look. They were all familiar to him, but he could tell the team wasn’t working at 100% capacity. Not yet.

At least the mission was a simple one, a trial run for the team. He went over the details in his head. Unidentified alien craft landing in the desert away from any major population centers, no attacks recorded and the team as ready as it could be. Steve didn’t want to jinx it, but there wouldn’t be any major complications.

"I think we’re here," Tony said.

He walked towards the front, put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and looked out the front window - it wasn’t hard to locate the wreck, even at night, because the huge crater in the middle of the desert was kind of a tell. The twisted metal around it shimmered in the moonlight. It spread out from the crater, like twisty veins.

"Alright, Avengers, we’ll be landing in no time. Be ready for the worst."

The team grunted their agreement - Wanda remained silent - and the Quinjet started to lose altitude.

"We’ll land away from whatever that metal is," Tony said.

"Good, that’ll give us…"

"Time to investigate, yes, but something tells me we’ll be meeting the enemy soon enough."

Nothing happened when the Quinjet hit the ground - no attacks, no supervillain announcing himself, no explosions - so they all got off the plane. Tony and Carol took off to do some recon, the rest of them stood guard near the Quinjet.

The desert wind hit his face, cold and unforgiving like the moonlight, sweeping across the gray sand. It was so eerily silent that Steve’s hand went to his shield instinctively.  
Well, it was almost silent. Steve looked towards the crater - the rumbling came from there, as if something was burrowing deeper and deeper.

"What’s that noise?" Clint said, readying his bow.

"We’ll have to find out, Hawkeye."

"Had a feeling you’d say that," Tony said as he landed next to him. He leaned towards Steve’s ear. "Calm down, Winghead. It’s just a mysterious ship from outer space that landed in the middle of the desert. Nothing to be worried about."

Steve managed to hide the shiver.

"I’m not worried. It’s just weird the aliens haven’t jumped out at us yet. Did you see anything?"

"No, but there’s a gigantic heat signature inside that crater. I’m not that sure it’s a ship."

Steve sighed. "Giant monster then?"

Obviously, the moment he said that, he heard a screech and then the sound of Carol’s energy beams. She was flying towards them - or rather, flying away from something.

"Watch out! They’re alive!"

Something cold was twisting around Steve’s ankle - the veins were now raising from the sand, trying to catch them. There was a whirring sound - the veins moving and dragging Hawkeye. Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and flew up, but the tentacles wouldn’t let go of his ankle even when the repulsors hit them.

He looked down - a glimpse of something red surrounded Clint now. Wanda was trying to help him, probably. Dangling in the air, Steve took the shield from his back and hit the one that was now creeping up his waist, but it was to no avail because one or two more were now on his arms. They kept squirreling away before he hit them and they were now climbing up his arm and towards Tony. If the armor got caught, it would be even worse.

He let go of Tony's hand.

"Steve! What are you doing?"

Tony said something, but he couldn’t hear it. The tentacles had him, now. He tried to escape but no matter what he did, he couldn’t help it - he was being dragged down towards the crater, face down in the sand.

It was dark and humid inside the tunnel and he was sliding on top of… something hot and wet. The burrowing sound got closer and closer. He hit one of the tentacles. They didn’t stop, but at least they gave enough way for Steve to turn around.

"Oh, God."

The sinuous shape of a worm curled up on himself was all he could see at first. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized it was silver and blue, like the veins connected to it and the metal around the crater - what was left of a carapace, maybe. It was still, but its veins kept going deeper and deeper inside the Earth. It had no eyes and no antennae, but it had a huge, toothless mouth. For a second, Steve feared it was dragging him towards it but instead, it took him close to several protuberances that turned out to be bulbous, translucent sacks filled with a viscous, shimmering liquid.

He was bracing for impact when a familiar sound jolted him. He craned his neck and saw Iron Man flying at top speed, palms up, repulsors firing away at the worm. His heart leapt at the sight - it felt like the first time, every time. It shrieked and let go of Steve a little bit. It was enough give for him to be able to wriggle out of its grasp, cutting the bigger tentacle and jumping away.

He had to go back to the surface, to fight the worm in better conditions, but he couldn’t - the beast was now searching for what had caused its pain. Its tentacles darted towards Tony. He threw the shield first and then ran to them. But he was no opponent to their speed - the shield cut one off, but the rest of them soon were covering the armor, dragging the struggling Tony to the sacks. Tony was twisting and firing the repulsors, but any time a tentacle retreated, two others took its place.

He raced towards the sacks - maybe if he hit them, it’d let Tony go - but he was too slow. Tony was already below them and he was trying to aim at them. The tentacles were curling around Tony - they soon covered the armor completely and started squelching it. The faceplate came off and then, mere seconds before Steve could reach Tony, it sprayed the viscous liquid all over Tony’s face. Tony coughed, his face and the entire armor glistening, the liquid still pouring out of the sacks.

And then there was lighting. The electricity sizzled up the tentacles and then it hit the worm… and Tony. There was another of those inhuman, unearthly shrieks, but Tony didn’t even make a sound.

The worm cringed, the tentacles recoiling. It let go of Tony and Steve grabbed the opportunity to kneel down next to him.

"Iron Man? You okay?"

He was breathing, but there was no answer and his eyes were closed. The armor looked non-functional, fried and dented. There was the usual ruckus of battle and Steve looked up - Carol and Thor were hitting the worm with all their might, while Wanda kept its tentacles still. Clint was doing crowd control, cutting off the tentacles that weren’t paralyzed. They needed the flyers and Clint couldn’t carry Tony to the Quinjet, but Steve could.

"I will take Iron Man to the jet! He’s been hit! Avoid its… sacks! We don’t know what it can do!"

"The Avengers shall finish it for you! Aid Iron Man!"

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. He took Tony into his arms and ran towards the surface.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was… whatever Tony made him feel, but it took Steve less than five minutes to reach the Quinjet. The bug had left it alone and now it was too busy fighting the Avengers, so it remained where it had been parked, its door open and the light shining in the middle of the night like a beacon. He jumped into it, Tony still in his arms and still unresponsive.

He laid him on the floor between several seats with all the care Tony deserved. The armor, however… he didn’t have time to take off it the regular way, so he just tore it apart and examined Tony.

He was warm and breathing. His face, his hair and his beard were still moist. If the liquid was poison, it wasn’t acting fast. Maybe it was a sedative, something that’d stop whatever the worm considered predators. Or prey.

His eyes went to the crater - he had to trust the Avengers would be okay while he took care of Tony. He caressed his cheek. The battle was far away and all he could think about were Tony’s blue eyes, his dazzling smile, the sure weight of his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

With no warning, Tony’s body jerked and twisted. His head hit the floor with a thud and his back arched. Steve put his hands on his shoulders.

"Please, please, keep still," he whispered, trying to hold him down. His hands kept slipping because the gloves were now soggy with bug slime.

Tony’s back arched again with enough force to throw Steve off him. He rolled and hit the wall of the Quinjet - that’d leave a dent -. The lights dimmed, he guessed there was some kind of electrical problem. He turned onto his right side and sat up. There was a throbbing pain on his side but it was irrelevant. Some of the seats blocked his view and he couldn’t see Tony.

But he didn’t need to - Tony screamed, something primal and high pitched. His blood chilled. It wasn’t the first time he had heard that kind of scream - Tony was in pain, the kind of pain that haunts trenches and battlefields at night. He crawled back to Tony, as fast as he could, but before he got there, there was a crunch that sounded disturbingly like bone shattering. A gargling sound followed. He looked at Tony and it was still dark, but there was enough light to see a red and gold worm crawling out of the armor.

It took Steve a second to realize that the strangled croak he had heard was himself and not… Tony or whatever Tony was now. The lights were coming back - the armor was empty. His eyes followed the trail of slime and found the bug, hidden under Tony’s chair in the Quinjet. He forced himself to look at it. He couldn’t make out much - only that there were a lot of legs and its antennae were twitching.

It wailed - a small, quavering sound. It was scared. _Tony_ was scared.

Crouching to its height, Steve started approaching it, telling himself it was just a scared puppy. It was curled into itself and its antennae were poking out. The red and gold carapace gleamed under the harsh electrical lights and if Steve was right, its curves were a perfect representation of the Golden Ratio. Its flesh was translucent and faintly glowing. It was… it was beautiful, just like Tony.

When Steve got close, its head poked out. It didn’t have eyes, just like the big worm - but it had mandibles and what looked like a mouth. Its tongue was darting out, probably trying to figure out its surroundings.

_His_ surroundings. It was Tony. No matter what he looked like, he still was Tony and Steve was his friend. He couldn’t let him be scared, not when it hadn’t even attacked Steve.

He took off his glove and rested his hand between its antennae. It was warm to the touch and not slimy, but soft and inviting. Its antennae twitched, its tongue touched Steve’s wrist and then… well, then Tony purred. It was the easiest way to describe the low vibration coming off the bug now. He kept petting it, enjoying the sensation. It was… weird, but it calmed him down, knowing the bug was as tactile as Tony.

Its antennae were still now but it started climbing up Steve’s arm. It was big - it covered Steve’s arm completely and its legs massaged Steve’s muscles as it went up his arm. They had some sort of… sandpapery feel, rugged but pleasant. It stopped when its head was next to Steve’s face. Its tongue started investigating his face. It wasn't as wet as Steve feared it would be but it still was an odd sensation. Then it covered his shoulders and the bottom part of Tony coiled around Steve’s chest and around his back.

"That tickles, Shellhead," he said, with a low chuckle. He wasn’t scared. He couldn’t be - it was Tony, after all.

He was surrounded by the bug now. He couldn’t move his arms because it held them both tight against his body. Tony’s tail scurried between Steve’s legs and then around the left one. He fell down, kept in place by Tony’s weight around him. He could feel its legs touching his ass and patting his cock over his uniform. He tried to wriggle out, but the bug was too strong. He choked back a moan.

"Hey, this is not a fun joke, Tony."

The pressure was getting harder and it wasn’t the only thing getting hard. It couldn’t be helped, with the way Tony’s body would move against his cock or the way its legs would brush his nipples through the fabric.

"Tony, please. I know you don’t want to hurt me."

He bit his lip, trying not to moan. He had always been sensitive and there was something unspeakable about being held down by Tony. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the embrace of Tony’s heat or the hardness of his nipples or the way there was now something tugging his balls through the uniform. They felt heavy and his cock was leaking already. Maybe… maybe the bug was sending out something - pollen or pheromones. Something to explain why he was so turned on, so quickly. He wouldn’t moan, no, even if the bug was grinding against his crotch and his chest and his ass.

It started purring again, its flesh vibrating against Steve’s dick. His crotch was now grinding back, following the rhythm of the bug’s movements. His cheeks flushed with shame. What would Tony say if he could see him? He saw it, in his mind - Steve’s on his back, with a hard cock and legs wide open; Tony gasping, his blue eyes piercing Steve’s. It was enough to bring him over the edge.

He came, his hips jerking against the bug that just wouldn’t stop vibrating. He sobbed. The hot, moist feeling of his come inside his pants was a reminder of what he had done, of how wrong he was. It had to be... he had to be under the influence of something. Telepathy, maybe.

He tried to free himself, but the more he wriggled, the more the bug produced some kind of slime for purposes Steve didn’t want to consider. It was starting to soak through the uniform - would that make the burning inside him worse?

The bug’s legs - Tony’s legs, his brain helpfully added - were now tugging down the bottom part of his uniform. They’d leave a mark - they kept scratching his skin, even through the fabric.

He felt the cold of the floor on his ass, first, and then the bug’s legs tugging his cheeks apart. It turned around and then Steve was face down on the floor, his ass exposed and his cock pressed against the floor. The bug’s head wasn’t next to Steve anymore. He tried to look over his shoulder, to find out where it had moved. He couldn’t quite tell where it was but he got his answer quick enough when something - was it its tongue? - teased his hole.

He sobbed again when his sore cock was taken between some of Tony’s legs. They tightened around it. They were vibrating and warm and moist and deliciously scratchy. Steve couldn’t help but pump into them and then the tongue was inside him, hot and damp and lubed up. He was never less thankful for the serum’s impact on his refractory period, because his blood was rushing to his cock again. It was hardening.

He closed his eyes again, with the hot burn of tears. He wouldn’t come again. It was wrong. Tony didn’t know what he was doing, if the thing was Tony at all - and it was, Steve could feel it, because even then it was gentle in the way it opened Steve up but ruthless in how it vibrated harder and harder inside him, around him. He couldn’t think - his mind flooded with heat and dampness and the memories of Tony’s voice, Tony’s smile, Tony’s cock in the shower, the way his arms flexed when he worked on the armor.  
The legs now covered his balls and caressed them back and forth. They felt heavy and Steve wanted to come once again.

There was a whine before the bug yanked. More ooze came out of it. Steve couldn’t help it and with one last gasp, he came again. He tried to push it away and this time succeeded. The bug slid off him and slid back to the darkness under Tony’s chair. It curled up again. It looked… sated.

Steve laid on the floor, covered in gunk and come. The whole Quinjet smelled of… sex, or something close to it. He turned around and watched the ceiling. He didn’t dare look at the bug. He tugged his pants up and then sat up. He probably looked as disgusting as he felt. His entire body was sore and the gunk was drying, starting to itch on his skin.  
In the distance, there was a wail and then Tony squirmed nearby. The smell of frying flesh invaded everything. With a gasp, Steve ran into the Quinjet’s bathroom. He opened the water and tried to clean himself up.

He had succeeded - or something close to it - by the time the rest of the team arrived. Wanda and Thor got there first. They looked angry but remained silent. Clint and Carol followed.

"You can’t do that without telling us."

"Just like you went after the worm’s mouth on your own?"

"That wasn’t the same and you know it."

But they all shut up their bickering when they saw the bug.

"That’s not… where’s Tony?", Carol asked.

Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Hm. Under the chair. That seems to be… him. It was the liquid. It changed him. Did it hit any of you?"

Thor shook his head. "We heeded your warning."

"Are you… sure that’s Tony?"

Well, if it wasn’t Tony, then Steve would have even more explaining to do.

"It’s red and gold," he said, helpfully. "But I think Wanda could check for us."

She was already stepping closer to the bug. It seemed to be asleep. Satiated, he thought, and shivered. A glow surrounded it and Wanda frowned.

"It… does feel like Tony. I will try to communicate with him."

"No!" he screamed, before even thinking. They all turned to him. "What if… what if it wakes up and attacks us? Maybe it’d be better at the Mansion. It’s asleep now, let’s… let’s let it rest."

"Hm, it does make sense to leave it alone for now. We should call Hank. He’s the insect expert," Carol said, sitting on the pilot’s chair.

Steve sat down and pretended to sleep. It was going to be a long ride.

 

 

Without Tony tinkering in it, the lab looked empty. Yes, there was a lot of equipment but it wasn’t the same. Hank was standing next to a glass containment tube the size of a tall man. Inside, the bug wriggled against the glass.

Hank tapped the glass and the bug shrieked and curled up in itself again. He crossed the door and walked towards Hank. They had called him from the Quinjet and it had taken him mere hours to come back. Steve was sure he’d find out the solution.

"He seems distressed," Steve said, trying to sound neutral.

"Well, it’s not in its natural habitat."

Steve looked around the lab. Tony’s tools were lying around and a forgotten cup of coffee was still on the desk.

"This _is_ Tony’s natural habitat."

"It can’t tell, not right now. Its neurological system is very rudimentary. It’s relying on instinct."

Steve blushed, but Hank was Hank enough not to realize it. If those were its instincts, they couldn’t let it out. Who knew who could it target next?

"It… doesn’t remember anything?"

Hank shrugged. "Wanda found some resonances, echoes of Tony. Like emotional memory, from what we could gather."

Steve didn’t know much about xenobiology, but that seemed more workable.

"Then shouldn’t we let him out? Maybe that’ll help him remember. Turn back."  
Hank tapped the glass again. The bug twitched its antennae and whined. "This isn’t a fairy tale."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"We’re working out how to reverse the mutation. We just need a few more days."

Steve put his hand against the glass. The bug poked its head out. "Is it dangerous?"

The bug was starting to crawl towards Steve’s hand now.

"Not really. We ran a few tests - no aggression, it doesn’t seem to want to eat us and… well, no pheromones either."

His stomach lurched and he tried hard to sound normal.

"I… guess it makes sense to rule that out."

"It… he doesn’t seem to be dangerous, but I…"

Hank’s stomach growled.

"Well, you should go get some lunch."

"Can you keep watch on it?"

The bug’s tongue licked the glass. "Sure, no problem."

After Hank left, the bug wailed softly. Steve put his forehead against the glass.

"I’m sorry, Tony."

There was another wail and then Steve couldn’t take it anymore. This was a teammate and they couldn’t just let him be there, all alone. Tony was always such a tactile, physical person. He’d drape himself around Steve’s shoulders and hug him and touch him. He remembered Tony’s hand on his shoulder, on the back of his neck, the way they would roll around when they sparred. He couldn’t let him be trapped like that. Tony would hate it.

He turned around and locked the lab. The security lockdown would ensure the bug wasn’t going to escape. The bug wailed higher, maybe thinking Steve was leaving. It calmed down once Steve stood next to it again, punching in the code to open the containment tube with confidence.

It went down and for a second, the bug looked confused before shrieking - happily, Steve would say - and jumping at Steve. They both fell down and Steve had the presence of mind to take his arms away from his body. He wouldn’t be trapped again.

"That hurt, Tony."

The bug tilted its head, still on top of Steve.

"You can get off me now," he said.

But it wouldn’t understand now, would it? It was… oh, it was grinding against Steve again. Maybe it thought that was how humans showed affection. And it was but… most of the times it wasn’t used as a way of communicating between species.

"That’s… that’s not what I want. It’s…"

Hot, his brain added (or his cock, because his brain knew this was wrong, it was wrong to press himself even closer, to move his hips, it was wrong to enjoy this.)

"I just don’t want you to be alone," he said, willing his hips to be still.

It went down Steve’s body and he relaxed. Maybe this time it wouldn’t… oh. That was the sound of fabric being ripped apart. Steve looked down his body - Tony’s mandibles had torn apart Steve’s t-shirt and now one of its legs was rubbing each of Steve’s nipples. He shut his eyes. It was going to happen again, wasn’t it? This was what it… what Tony wanted and Steve couldn’t refuse. There was no chemical that could explain it, just Steve wanting to give Tony anything he desired.

The bug was rubbing its body between Steve’s exposed pecs, back and forth. Its slime was already pouring out, lubing up his whole chest, and Steve’s nipples were already hard - because of the cold air, obviously, not the harsh feel of the bug’s legs. He opened one eye and then closed it. He… had thought about it, sometimes. About Tony’s cock rubbing there, shining with pre-cum, all big and heavy. He moaned and jerked his hips against its body. Its flesh was so warm and soft and slick against his cock, even through the fabric of his sweatpants.

Oh, and then it came - the vibration, steadily speeding up. Steve opened his eyes again. Its head was working on tugging down his pants with its mandibles, its antennae twitching. His cock sprang free, already hard, pre-cum coming down the tip. The bug tilted its head again, with curiosity. And then its mouth was around Steve’s cock, tight and slimy. Its legs were cradling his balls with a slow, never-ending caress.

He couldn’t even think anymore - nothing mattered but the vibration against his whole body and the moist feeling around his cock. His nipples were sore and so was his cock, but it was such an amazing pain. He wanted more of it, even if the growing sensation was unbearable. He felt the orgasm climb up through his body.

The bug twisted against him, suddenly rigid and constricting. Its legs pulled his balls and his nipples when it jerked, at the same time its tongue whirled around Steve’s cock. With a helpless sob, he came hard and let his body relax against the floor. The bug seemed relaxed too, its weight keeping Steve still.

At least it wasn’t scared anymore. The warmth was lulling him to sleep but then he opened his eyes with a start. Something was… hard and cool against its belly. Was it… did it have a cock? He trembled - in fear or anticipation, he wasn’t sure anymore. The bug was taking off his pants - Steve lifted his hips off the ground and let him do it, his pants pooling around his ankles. He kicked them off and laid there, unsure.

The bug - Tony, he thought, the bug was Tony and so it was okay if Steve opened his legs for it - stood still for a second and then it twisted around Steve. Its tail was now around his cock. A hole - a gaping, dripping hole - was there and soon enough, it engulfed his cock. He gasped. The monster took the chance to sink its tongue inside Steve's mouth. It was oozing some kind of syrupy liquid that went down Steve’s throat. He put his arms around it, embracing it. It was Tony, after all. He let his hands slide up and down its back, feeling the motion of its muscles and its tongue fucking his mouth, like some sort of monster cock.

But it wasn’t done, not at all. The middle of his body was between his legs and he lifted his hips again. Its legs parted his cheeks and then in one swift movement, something entered him. It wasn’t painful but he could feel himself stretch around it. It was hard and smooth, and still a little cold. It wasn’t moving, just vibrating higher and higher.

He was tearing up and his mind was a jumble of sensation. It was too much - the vibration, the movements, how his hole was being filled up and how his cock felt such glorious pressure and how his jaw hurt so much and how his entire body was covered in gunk and it still hadn’t let go of his nipples. His arms brought the bug even closer - Tony, Tony, it was Tony and his mind was full with Tony and how much he had wished for this, to be completely invaded by him.

He was gagging around the bug’s tongue and his hips were pistoning against the bug’s hole. He had never felt more complete. The bug wouldn’t stop moving and abusing Steve’s body. Its cock - or whatever that was - was now… growing inside Steve, he could feel it. It was starting to hurt, just a little, but it didn’t matter. Just like his cock hurt, hard again, still being milked. And his mouth was so full now that he was dripping ooze from it. It came down his neck and pooled around his head.

The vibration didn’t stop, just got stronger. He put his legs around the bug with some effort, giving him better access, changing the angle so he’d feel it more. The pressure against his cock was even better now and the bug’s cock was making him see stars.

And then the bug squirted something into him with one last squirm. It relaxed, the tongue left his mouth, its cock left his ass and he could feel the ooze coming down his thighs. It was trying to leave, to crawl away, but Steve’s arms were still around it. It fought a little and then relaxed on top of Steve. Its head rubbed against Steve’s neck.

"Please come back. I don’t know what I’d do if you don’t," Steve whispered into the dark.

The bug went from relaxed to asleep in a minute. It was heavy and Steve was very sore, but he managed to take it back to its tube without disturbing it. He punched in the locking code and the lighting in the lab dimmed.

The shame was already whirling in his belly, growing stronger as time went on and the ooze started to dry on Steve’s skin. He put on his clothes, with all the speed the serum and shame gave him, and almost ran through the mansion’s hallways and into his shower. He opened the faucet and the water poured down. It washed away the gunk, but it didn’t wash away the shame.

Sitting on the bed, all he could focus on was the white wall. He was clean and his dirty clothes were now in his tub, drowned in soapy water because there was no way he could explain that kind of laundry to Jarvis. He was hungry as well, but he didn’t feel like leaving the room. Or like turning on the lights for that matter.

His mind was an opera of recrimination. He was Captain America and worse - he was supposed to be Tony’s friend. How could have done that? Take advantage of Tony like that? How would he explain it once Tony turned human again?

And he would - Hank had called the entire team minutes ago, with a voice brimming with pride and relief. There was a solution, a relatively easy one . It turned out it wasn’t the adult form of the giant bug, just a larval one - which meant that Steve was some sort of bug cradle robber as well as a bug pervert.

With a bit of help from Hank McCoy, they could speed the process up and have Tony mature into his old self. Steve had picked up and congratulated him, trying to sound like Cap and not like the horrid, disgusting deviant he was.

At least there was a screen where he could monitor the lab situation. The whole team - even Jan - was there, helping Hank set up his machine. - Tony had already… cocooned, inside his tube.

Tony would have hated that, he thought. He didn’t like being vulnerable in front of people. Hank pressed a button, there was a flash of light. When it passed, the cocoon opened with a crunch and then a hand, a human hand - a hand Steve had dreamed about a thousand times - hit the glass. The other hand followed. Steve closed his eyes - Tony was naked, covered in some sort of fluid and he… well, it was hard not to think about what had happened with that image. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Tony naked because the Avengers had seen their share of communal showers through the years, but it wasn’t the same, not now.

"Okay, that was weird," Tony said, smiling and something twisted inside of Steve. He turned off the screen.

 

 

He didn’t go to the lab. There was no need, specially since Hank had gone to his office with Jan in order to give him the full report.

"He’s back and cleared, Cap."

"We wondered why you weren’t there," Jan added.

"I had… paperwork. This mission was a bureaucratic nightmare and the Tony situation was under control."

"Well, your choice. But you should visit Tony," Jan said.

"He can handle it."

She laughed. Steve had always liked how open and vivacious her laughter was, but it sounded almost mocking.

"Oh, you were more worried about him when he was a bug! Don’t tell him or it’ll break his heart!"

Two days passed. Two days of Steve going from his room to his office and back again, stealing food like some mouse. He hadn’t visited Tony yet. He had gone one time to the kitchen, Carol and Wanda had stared for a ridiculously long time, but there had been no way to talk about it. So he had shrugged and said he had paperwork to do. It wasn’t exactly a lie - he had some explaining to do, about alien worms and mutations. He’d stay in his office until it was done, even if it meant giving credence to Clint’s jokes about being bugphobic.

He saw the transformation over and over again, a fresh wave of relief every time he did.  
And then it hit him - if that was recorded, so was Steve’s visit. He checked it - only one person had accessed it. And it could only be Tony - he was the only one with clearance aside from Steve. Maybe it hadn’t been that bad. Maybe it… didn’t look so terrible. Because if Tony had watched it, then why wasn’t he there, screaming at Steve? Kicking him out of the Mansion, out of Tony’s life? There was no way Steve could explain it away unless something in the recording excused him.

He searched for the time and date of his visit and played it. It started normal enough and at first, it could be mistaken for some friendly petting. But soon enough it was unmistakable - Steve’s moans, the way he had let it happen, the shine of Tony’s slime on Steve’s skin, the sheer wrongness of it. And his cock, valiantly and defiantly, was now hard inside his pants. He had to leave the team before Tony asked him - he didn’t deserve his spot. He stood up, his erection painful.

That was when somebody slammed the door open and darted into the office.

"You really shouldn’t watch that, Steve!"

Tony’s voice was shrill and shaken and he was out of breath. Steve turned to face him. His lips curled into a smile, because there was Tony - his eyes, his floppy hair, his perfect beard. He was talking fast and his hands flailed around. "It’s… I’m sorry, but… you probably don’t remember what happened because of the pheromones."

Steve’s smile withered when Tony’s eyes went down his body and caught sight of Steve’s dick. Tony’s face went ashen.

"Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Steve. It seems the pheromones are still affecting you."

"Pheromones? But Hank said…"

Tony closed the door and leaned against it.

"I know what Hank said. But there’s no other explanation for what happened."

"You watched the video."

Tony crossed his arms.

"A bit but just to check. I… I remembered it. Or flashes of it."

Steve sank back into his chair and said nothing.

"I’m so sorry, Steve. What I did to you… I’ll leave. I can leave for Seattle or… or… I’m sorry. Even if it was pheromones, I remembered enough to know how much I… I care about you. I didn’t want to hurt you. I shouldn’t have… I should’ve stopped."

Steve frowned. What was Tony going on about? He was a bug, for Christ’s sake. Acting on instinct, something that Steve had harnessed to get some crumbs of affection. But Tony, always so generous, was now giving him an out. Blaming himself to spare Steve. He couldn’t let that happen.

He stood up again. "There weren’t any pheromones, Tony."

"So you just fucked me as a bug because you wanted to?"

He squared off his shoulders and faced Tony head on. Sometimes honesty was the worst but only available choice. "Yes."

He had said it. It was done. Shame crossed Tony’s face. A grimace, a frown, sweat, ashy skin. The picture of a man disgusted enough to throw up.

"Stop lying. Stop protecting me! If you were some kind of… of bugphiliac, you would…" And now blood was going back to Tony’s face, as his voice grew louder and shakier. "..you had a lot of chances to date space bugs before this, in this line of work."

Steve shook his head.

"It wasn’t about the bug."

"So what? Was it me you wanted? So much you’d even fuck me as a bug?"

"Yes," he said, scrounging every last scrap of the bone-deep certainty Captain America  
had. Despite the subject matter, it was a lot.

Tony’s mouth was hanging open. "What?"

"What you heard. I’ve… I’ve always loved you, Tony. I don’t know how it happened, but it did and I wanted it and I know I can’t earn your forgiveness, but I’m sorry. That’s all I want to say. I’ll leave immediately."

"You want _me_? Not the bug?"

"Of course I want… Do you think I’d pick a _bug_ over you?"

Tony’s smile was back on, a dazzling, shining smile Steve had never seen. It kept Steve’s feet glued to his place, hypnotized.

"You did seem really enthusiastic about it."

He blushed. "I… hm."

There really wasn't anything he could say about that.

Tony was taking a few tentative steps towards Steve with a questioning look on his face. At least his erection was flagging now. "You’re not lying to spare me? Is this the truth?"

"Tony, I just admitted I let you fuck me when you were a space worm. Do you really think I’d admit that just to spare you?"

"Well, you’re very self-sacrificial and it’s just not really how I pictured this going, you know."

"Neither did I."

Tony was in front of him now. Mere inches away.

"So you liked it. When I was a bug and I had my… legs all over your body."

His erection took it as a signal. Apparently, pheromones were not necessary when Tony was involved, in any form. "Tony, please."

"Would you like me to be inside you again?"

Tony’s hand was splayed on his chest, barely pushing. "If that’s true, if you really want me and you’re not lying, then just kis-."

He didn’t even let him finish, his mouth crashing against Tony’s. They put their arms around each other and Tony tipped Steve back.

Steve’s chair creaked when they fell back onto it, still kissing. Tony’s mouth was warm and inviting, his arms were around Steve’s back, his hands playing with his hair. He was sure now that Tony wasn’t lying - because Tony’s cock was hard against his belly and he kept rubbing his ass against Steve’s crotch. Feeling bold, he cupped Tony’s ass. Oh, that was amazing, how round and firm it was. He had imagined how it’d feel so many times and now it was happening and it was going way too fast.

"Please, please," he said against Tony’s mouth, not even sure of what he was asking for.

But Tony seemed to understand because he took off his shirt and then Steve’s. Their skins were touching and Tony was there and this was his greatest dream came true. He pushed Tony against the desk and kissed his way down Tony’s chest. He loved Tony’s little yelp of surprise when he stood up and laid him on the desk. He took a second to look at Tony - the confused face, the dazzled smile, the messy hair. He leaned down and his tongue followed the trail of dark, fuzzy hair that went down Tony’s belly.

When he got to Tony’s cock, straining against his jeans, he licked the zipper first and then lowered it. He took out Tony’s dick and took it inside his mouth. It was heavy against his tongue and Steve couldn’t wait to have the whole thing inside his mouth, tickling his throat, choking around it. He had always known Tony was big - he had fantasized about it, over and over again - but it was different to test it. To taste him.

He started sucking the tip - and his jaw was still sore, but who cared and it was Tony’s fault anyway, that Steve bore his mark already - and looked up at Tony. Tony was looking down, standing on his elbows with the most transfixed look. His eyes were so focused on what Steve's was doing they almost looked glazed. He took Tony’s cock all the way in and kept Tony’s hips still even if Tony whined. He loved it - the whines, the grunts, the small moans from the back of Tony’s throat, the way his hips kept trying to push up. Tony had always been a fighter.

"You’re a tease, Captain America. You’re a goddamn tease," Tony grunted with a dangerous edge to his voice that went straight to Steve’s cock.  
He let his hands go slack and then Tony grabbed his hair and pushed his head down, pushing up with his hips at the same time. Tony’s dick hit the back of his throat and that was all he needed to come inside his pants with a pathetic whimper. He kept sucking and palming his cock - still hard, even after coming - through his pants. He closed his eyes, but Tony tugged his hair. He let go of Tony’s cock, not quite getting it until Tony’s come on his face cleared all confusion. The hot liquid reminded him of the bug’s ooze and his cock twitched inside his pants.

"Take off my pants."

He slid them down without thinking and without even stopping to admire Tony’s strong thighs. He was pushed back onto the chair then and Tony slid to his lap, straddling him, letting Steve’s cock sink inside him with no lube and no prep.

But Tony was loving it. His head was thrown back and he was laughing and gasping and then Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and started moving.

And Tony took it, like a champ, bracing himself on Steve’s shoulders and smirking at him.

"Come on, come on, make me feel it."

Steve tried to nod.

"Oh, you can’t even talk, can you?"

Tony’s tongue licked the side of his neck and Steve whimpered. How could Tony still talk when they were like this? Steve could barely think, it was unfair.

"You don’t know how many times I’ve jerked off thinking about this. Every time I hit the showers after sparring or came back from a mission with you…"

Steve held him closer. Their chests were pressed together, covered in sweat, and Tony was biting down his neck. He could feel the orgasm coming.

"I can’t believe all I had to do was fuck you as a bug."

The ghost of the sensations of the bug’s… things came back to him and with a shiver, Steve came. Tony laughed and nuzzled him, putting his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

"Well, that was one hell of a buggering."

He groaned. This was his afterglow, why was Tony trying to ruin it? "Tony."

"What? Am I bugging you?"

"Last warning."

He held him tighter, knowing it was bordering on the painful. Tony just moaned.

"Or what? You’ll crush me like a worm?"

"That’s not funny."

"It totally is. You got freaky with a bug."

"I… shut up. It was because it was you."

"Oh, what a romantic."

Steve grabbed Tony’s by the nape and kissed him hard enough to bruise. Tony looked dazed when they were done and that earned Steve a few blessed seconds of silence. Tony rested his head against Steve’s chest, eyes closed and the picture of perfect contentment. Even the line of his shoulders seemed to have relaxed.

Steve closed his eyes too. At least his terrible decision had brought him that moment. Tony’s weight on top of him, Tony's beard itching against his chest, Tony's come on his face. Just perfect.

"I’m still making you a bug fucking machine."

"You don’t have to force yourself. I’m fine with just you," he said.

"Don’t stop on my behalf. Who wouldn’t want something big and full of legs and vibrating getting his way with Captain America? Keeping you still, fucking you while I watch?"

Steve tried to block the image from his mind.

"Maybe you could even wear the uniform."

His cock twitched inside Tony. "Really. You don’t have to joke about it. I know it was… weird."

"I like weird. Seriously, Steve. I turned into a bug that could only think about fucking you. When I say I want a robot to fuck you, I mean it."

His heart calmed down. "You just want a new engineering challenge so you don’t get bored."

Tony kissed him, slow this time. "I could never get bored with you."

"You say that now but…"

"Never. It’s been almost a decade and it’s like I met you yesterday."

"A decade?"

Tony shrugged, but avoided Steve's gaze. "I might have have had a crush on you since the… since we met."

He squeezed Tony. "Well, then I think I have to say thanks to a bug from outer space, because I don’t remember not wanting you by now."

"You didn’t even know my face."

At some point, Steve would feel brave enough to tell Tony of all the fantasies he had had through the years, about Iron Man and the armor and what it could do. Tony wouldn’t be weirded out if the easy sprawl of his limbs in Steve’s lap was any indication. "I thought we could make it work," he said instead.

He still thought that. Even with their lives and how they tended to go, they would have time to explore possibilities. Time to build a team and learn how to be more than friends. Tony seemed to be thinking the same because his smile was soft like a sunset now. He was looking right at Steve’s face.

"Somehow, Steve, I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is turned into a giant alien bug and has sex with Steve. Steve wants it, but Tony doesn't know that (because he's a bug). Steve thinks he took advantage of Tony, Tony thinks he took bugvantage of Steve. They're both okay with it in the end and have normal, human, consensual sex.


End file.
